This investigation is principally aimed at studying the mechanism of the exchange reactions or organomercury compounds. Our efforts will attempt to elucidate the mechanism for methylmercury migration and anion exchange with mercaptans, mercaptides and disulfides. We are also engaged in the synthesis of a series of sulfur containing crown ethers that will be used to study their effective bonding properties to heavy metals.